Rilgar
Rilgar, pronouced as Rill-guard due to the Intelonian Dialect is the fourth planet in the Rilgar System and is one of the core worlds of the Republic. It's surrounded by a Rilgar-Class Nebula where the system gets it's name from. It's also home to the Republic's Military Academy which is known as the Rilgar Military Academy Formation Rilgar like every other planetary Formation is formed out of the stellar disc that was created along with the developing Rilgar Star. As time passed Rilgar grew to it's size, with it's strong gravitational pull, it pulled 2 developing Planetoids into an oribt. It's third moon the only Habitable moon orbiting, Garton, was an actual planet orbiting Rilgar (Star) but according to a charts, during a rare intersection of the two planets, the bigger planet Rilgar, caught the planet into an orbit around it. Terrain Rilgar's Terrain is considered nearly one massive dry planet, however there are scattered lakes and oceans that make up the small 30% of Rilgar's surface, the most notable lake is a massive impact crater called Lake Iccnious where the city of the same name is built and is the Capital of the Rilgar System Intelonian Colonization Rilgar orbited a standard star located in the Rilgar Sector, the planet's location which is part of a nebula prevents all forces that approach the system to be forced out. The Intelonians named the planet Rilgar, due to the Nebula's classifications. Rilarxous Garesous Class Nebula, meaning anything electronic or in Hyperspace is immediately pulled out. In terms, this type of Nebula was a natural generating Gravity Well. Rilgar spotted by the Intelonians, was mainly an energy source due to how the storms of Rilgar can generate electricity and aswell a military strongpoint due to the natural occuring nebula in the system. This Military strongpoint of Rilgar became known as the Academy Planet for the Intelonians to train in the army. Intelonian Triage The Intelonians and their small empire, had the Founder Triangle coordinated into 3 seperate focuses. Rilgar: Served as the Military Planet due to its nebula. Novalis : Served as the Economic Planet due to its Ithorium Crystals Tretris Oakutarui : Served as the Capital and Homeworl of the Intelonians. The Rilgar Military Academy "If I would remember my Academy Days, there was thing I will always remember, its those damn storms that made the training harder!" -A Soldier's description at the Academy training The Rilgar Military Academy founded by the Intelonians in Circa 475 GRS, is the oldest continous Military Academy in the Galaxy. It is located in the heart of Iccnious City (Ik-cone-nious), the Capital of Rilgar System and Sector Capital. The Academy's purpose is for the entire Galaxy. Being divided into 4 wings, one for each territory. It mainly serves as the Final step in the Military Training for most branches, however only in the Oltanian Wing, where the Academy serves as the stepping stone for the Oltanian Soldiers, before they are sent back to Oltanis to complete their training. The Academy's wings are designed for specific branches for all Territorial Purposes. -Republic Wing: Serves the Republic Military more specifically all land-based troopers used in invasions, or seiges -Aridian Wing: Serves as the Aridian Naval Academy where all Aridians that want to learn in Space Tactics to Space Assualts are sent. -Thanarian Wing: Serves as a training ground for most Thanarian Union troops but its only used as a training ground doesn't serve much military purpose. -Oltanian Wing: Serves as the stepping stone for Oltanian Soldiers, however those that are sent here are the runt of the litter or to unskilled to attain Oltanian Military Academies. Category:Republic Category:Planets